


Sunny Side Up

by ring_my_bell



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: The archangels were still angry at Aziraphale, they wouldn't let him go off the hook that easily. They were able to capture him again and since executing him wasn't going to work, as he had mingled far too much with demonic forces and was contaminated, there was only one punishment left for him. The worst punishment an angel could ever face. Falling from heaven.





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this AMAZING pairing, so please enjoy, I tried my best to portray them, even if it's a short little thing. I just wanted to write fallen angel!Aziraphale haha
> 
> not beta'ed

God’s creations worked in ways not even Herself understood, such was the price of blessing them with free will, she had crafted them in her image. Angels, humans and even demons were her creations as most of them were angels cast away from heaven, which led to anger, ressentiment and gloom. Sometimes She would watch angels fall and see their faces of horror and guilt would plague her, but they went against the laws of Heaven and had to be punished, justice couldn’t falter. 

But this time, regret was even bigger. In the first time over millennia, She fully resented the choice her faithful archangels did. But She was a busy person (if She could call herself a person) so there was nothing She could do, just watch as She always did.

Gabriel, Uriel, Michael and Sandalphon stood at the highest point of Heaven any angel were allowed to cross. There was only blue sky and clouds as far as the eye could see. It was blank, empty and ominous, mortals would go mad with the purest of silence that plagued the place. In front of the archangels, handcuffed, was Aziraphale. He knew it was a matter of time for them to go after him, Crowley could also be in danger as well. He was so worried about his friend, he didn’t even pay any attention to what Gabriel was saying. Whatever punishment that would come now didn’t matter, he needed to ascertain his friend’s safety.

“Are you listening to what we are telling you Aziraphale?” Uriel said, clearly trying to control her anger. 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.” He smiled at the face of danger, as always.

“Ahem” Gabriel started “The principality Aziraphale, guardian of the east gate. This is the trial of your crimes. Again.” He approached the smaller angel. “As you have shown to us, that you have mingled so much with the unclean demonic forces that executing you by demonic fire is impossible.” He was angry, very angry. His purple eyes were really dark now. They didn’t shine anymore, they looked like black holes. “So, let’s recap shall we? To see if that dumb head of yours feels any guilt, as if that would even help you. You have interfered with the Great Plan, that by itself is enough, but you also mingled with a demonic spawn, tempted by his silver tongue. You have sinned, as a being of light, giving in to demonic temptation is unacceptable.”

Aziraphale raised a brow. Crowley never once tempted him, in the mystic meaning of the word. He was angry, angry they would reduce him to that, to a simple demon who wanted to bring an angel down out of spite on Heaven. Crowley was much more, he was his friend, he was maybe even more than that to him.

Michael proceed to uncuff the principality, he rubbed his hands together. He couldn’t run and he knew the cuffs were metaphorical to be honest.

“You will hate what comes next.” She said in his hear.

He was in the edge of Heaven. This was it. Although to him, he has long fallen from grace this was the real thing. He looked down.  _ So be it,  _ he thought. 

He turned his back to the archangels. They approached him to push him off the edge of Heaven. He looked down to the edge, seeing only more clouds and blank space. 

He’d never allow himself to be pushed, to be ordered around by these arrogant angels. He looked back to them, eyes burning with anger, an anger Aziraphale never thought he’d ever feel.

“Crowley will forever be kinder and more humble than any of you could ever dream.” And he jumped. The four archangels gasped. 

Never in the history of Heaven, an angel willfully chose to be cast away. But Aziraphale knew he’d fall anyway but he wouldn’t let his fall be work of them, work of creatures who were supposed to be filled to the brim with love and compassion and instead are selfish and over their heads. He never understood. He closed his eyes.

His wings started to burn. It hurt. But he didn’t care. No amount of pain he felt on his corporeal form could match the resentment he felt, the disappointment he felt. He had already lost faith after the apocalypse, it was a matter of time until this happened.

He fell for what felt like an eternity. His mind only thought of Crowley. “So this is how it feels, my dear…” He clutched his chest. 

Then, came the impact. He had fallen in his bookstore, part of the ceiling was destroyed and light came through it, shining on Aziraphale’s body, who was covered in blood and charred white feathers. When he woke up he looked around, saw debris of the destroyed ceiling and feathers everywhere. He was sore, two spots on his back hurt the most, the part where his wings would sprout from.

He tried to get up but the pain was unbearable, but eventually he was able to stumble to his phone and make a call.

The phone rang and not long after was answered by a familiar voice. “Hey, angel, what do you-”

“C-Crowley… Come to the bookstore… now.” He said weakly, he mustered all the strength he had left to call his friend, so he passed out before he could hang up the phone.

“Angel? Angel!” Crowley shouted in the phone, he hung up and desperately went to the Bentley and made his way to the bookstore.

  
  


\--

When Crowley reached the bookstore, he was horrified by the sight. Feathers everywhere, debris from the destroyed ceiling and a small crater at the center of it. By the phone was Aziraphale, passed out in the ground covered in bruises and dirt. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, he rushed to him and cradled him. He picked him up and left the bookstore, he laid the angel on the back seat of the Bentley carefully, snapped his fingers to lock the bookstore, they’d worry about the destruction later.

Once in his flat, Crowley carried his friend to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He was worried, very worried. Too worried. What happened? When will he wake up? He had a lot of questions, although he recognized the type of scenery and bruises Aziraphale had, he did not want to believe his intuitions. Everything but that. He was too pure for that, too good for that.  _ His _ angel would never do anything deserving of that.

His eyes were filled with tears, he sat by the bed waiting for him to wake up. He took Aziraphale’s hand and squeezed it. “C’mon angel… wake up.”

Hours passed, nothing. 

His leg was bouncing up and down. He couldn’t control his anxiety. He didn’t leave the spot once. Nor did he let go of the angel’s hand.

Then he heard a muffled sound from Aziraphale and his eyes slowly opened. He saw Crowley there, waiting for him to wake up. 

Aziraphale smiled weakly. “Crowley…” He said.

He smiled in relief. He then hugged him tight, surprising the angel.

“W-Woah… calm down there, my dear.” 

“Thought I lost you again…” His voice cracked.

They let go of each other and Aziraphale sat up.

“I suppose I owe you explanations.” Aziraphale breathed in. “I…” his voice trembled. “Have fallen.”

“Fuck!” Crowley shouted. “Bastards! Damn those fucking bastards! How… How could they?? Do this to you?”

“Crowley, please. We have overstepped our boundaries. It was a matter of time before they tried to come get us again.”

Crowley was restless, he walked back and forth. “You didn’t deserve it… you will never deserve it, thousands of worlds can be made and destroyed and you will never deserve it.” He was trying to hold back his tears.

Aziraphale smiled. “I jumped Crowley. I didn’t allow them to push me. I won’t be controlled by them any longer.”

Crowley’s mouth gaped. “You… chose to do it?”

“There was no escape, my dear.” He breathed in. “Heaven… is corrupted by tyranny and arrogance. It no longer has a place for me. So please, do not worry. Ever since we thwarted the apocalypse, I knew I’d never belong again.” He sighed. “I need to clean myself, we can resume this in a bit if you don't mind.”

“No, of course not.” He guided Aziraphale to a bathroom nearby and allowed him to shower. Not that he needed he could just snap his fingers and get clean, but he was probably exhausted to use his powers.

Aziraphale dried himself and looked in the mirror. His light gold hair had lost it’s color, it was grey now. His shining blue eyes now turned into violet. He looked… tired. He knew his appearance would change after falling. But for all intents and purposes he still looked like himself.

“I left clean clothes for you on top of the bed.” Crowley said in the distance.

He left the bathroom and looked and the change of clothes. It was his usual outfit, but it was completely new. Crowley probably made this for him on the spot. He smiled.

“Are you done changing, angel?”

“Yes.”

He sat on the bed, Crowley made his way to sit with him. He looked at his friend. “Well… you still look pretty much the same, angel.” Aziraphale smiled. “Have you seen your wings?” Aziraphale shook his head. “Whenever you want, angel.”

“Right.” He got up and focused to materialize his wings. His wings appeared, pitch black. Just like his friend’s. He looked at them, not shocked. 

“They look like yours, my dear.” He said.

“Damn…” Aziraphale… looked gorgeous, even after he fell. How could he manage to do such a thing? But now was not the time for this foolishness. 

In the blink of an eye, Aziraphale’s wings disappeared. He didn’t know how he felt, he thought he’d feel horrible and angry, but he feels… happy? Free somehow? He’d have time to think it over.

“What do you wanna do now, angel?” the demon asked.

Aziraphale scratched his chin. “How about lunch?”

Crowley chuckled. “That’s not what I really meant, but fine, I’m in.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Great, let’s go then!”

They left the flat together.

\--

After dining, laughing over small talk and having a couple of drinks. They sat on the bench on the park.

“Where do you go now, angel?” Crowley asked.

“My dear, as far as I’m concerned, nothing really changed. We’re still on our side on the end of it.” He smiles as if he had just bruised his knee, not fell from heaven.

“Angel… I’m still worried. What if… they don’t let you off the hook, you challenged their authority until the end.” Crowley scratched his neck.

Aziraphale smiled. “They won’t, they got what they wanted in the end. I’m excommunicated. I’m one hundred percent free now.”

“Angel-” Crowley didn’t finish before Aziraphale put a finger in his lips. He took off his sunglasses. 

“You don’t need to call me that anymore, you know?” He looked at Crowley. 

Crowley was a little stunned, by Aziraphale’s new violet eyes, they still shimmered but it was a different glow. It wasn’t angelic anymore, but not evil.

“But… you’re  _ my  _ angel....” His words escaped his lips, he covered his mouth with both of his hands and blushed heavily.

Aziraphale looked amused. “If you insist, my dear.” He winked.

Crowley was in shock. “W-What-- Did you just… use your new powers on me?”

“Well, I know demons have the ability to seduce and pry words and secrets with stares and their tongue.” He smiled. “I was just making sure. But I can still be your angel, if that’s what you want.” 

“You sly… bastard.” He looked at his feet, in embarrassment. 

“Crowley, look at me. I’m sorry, ok I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No… It’s fine. I-It’s not a lie.” He finally looked at his friend. “You are  _ my _ angel.” His voice trembled a bit. “I was scared, I never wanted this to happen to you ok? I was scared to lose you and I feel really guilty about your fall, if you never had been my friend-”

“Don’t you dare finish that.”

Crowley stared wide eyed at the now fallen angel.

“Being your friend… Was the best thing that has ever happened to me, in the eternity I have lived. You are the kindest, most loving and caring person I have ever known and I will always tell you that, no matter how much you deny it.” Aziraphale placed a hand in Crowley’s cheeks. “Nothing that happened is your fault. I won’t go anywhere.” He smiled and rested his forehead on Crowley’s, looking deeply into his golden eyes.

“Angel…” His chest was burning. This was it. “I love you.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up so much it looked like he drained all the light in the world, even after he fell, his light is too bright, too undeniable and it can never be taken away. “Crowley, I have waited to hear that… for a while.”

“Does that mean…” Crowley looked eagerly at Aziraphale

“I love you, too.” He kissed the demon, calmly. It was full of love and tenderness. Crowley could burst right now. Years of longing for someone who he thought was unattainable, of contenting himself with just being in his life. Everything ends now, with this kiss.

Once apart, Crowley was still in disbelief. “Pinch me if I’m dreaming.” So Aziraphale pinched his cheek. “Ow! Why did you do that?”

“You asked.” He retorted ironically.

Both of them laughed.

Aziraphale rested his head in Crowley’s shoulder and they watched people go by, birds chirped around the trees in the park.

“Your bookstore is trashed.” Crowley said.

“We’ll deal with it later. Let’s enjoy the moment now.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek and smiled. Crowley blushed a little. How could be so adorable all the time.

_ Not just my angel, but my everything. _ Crowley thought. “Want some ice cream, angel?”

“Of course, my dear.” Aziraphale said. They got up, hands intertwined now. 

They looked at each other and smiled.

Truly free, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comment if you liked! I love reading what peope have to say and I try to respond everyone


End file.
